


What?!

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Tumblr request - “Could I make a Clint/reader request if they’re open? No one knows who clints been seeing cause he doesn’t bring her around. Until Tony hosts a party and talks Clint into bringing her. No one expected him to show up with a younger woman with blue and pink hair, tattoos and a brocade lace up dress (hottopic sells them) some agents think she’s with him for the fame and money but Natasha can read people well and she can see how the reader truly loves him for who he is.”





	What?!

 

There was a knock on your door, and you grabbed your wallet, thinking it was the food you ordered. You were surprised to find Clint on the other side, looking worried.

You pulled him into a hug and kissed him softly. “Where’s your key?” you asked, noticing his eyes instantly go to your lips. You pulled back and signed, ‘ _Batteries?_ ’

He nodded gratefully, and you pulled him over to the couch before heading to your bedroom. Not long after you and Clint started dating, you kept spare batteries for his hearing aids. It was a good thing, too, because though the man was a brilliant spy, he’d always fail to remember to carry extras. You handed them to him, and there was another knock. This time, it was the food, and you settled in front of the tv for the night.

“You’re very quiet tonight,” you prodded. “What’s wrong.”

“Not wrong, exactly,” he sighed. “Come here.” He held his arm out, inviting you to come closer. When you did, he kissed your cheek and began tracing the ink pattern on your thigh. “I know you wanted to wait to meet the team, but Tony’s not having it anymore. He’s throwing a party this weekend, and you’re to come with me or he’s bringing the party here. Took my key and everything.”

“Oh no,” you groaned. “Are you ready for it?”

“With you by my side, I’m ready for anything.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Without much time to prepare, you decided against shopping for a new dress, and opted for one of your favorites, finding the raised velvet of the pattern comforting. You made an appointment at the salon to touch up the roots to match your pink and blue locks, and then treated yourself to a mani/pedi to finish it off.

You were pacing around the room, anxiously waiting for Clint to arrive. When he did, he escorted you to a car Tony insisted he take to ensure you didn’t back out. When you reached the tower, he gave your hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Nervous?” he asked as he saw you eyeing the photographers out front.

“You know how people are.”

“They don’t matter,” he stressed, taking your chin in his hand before pecking your nose.

“ _They_  don’t,” you agreed. “But your team does. What if things seem fine and then the papers-”

Clint shook his head, slightly easing your worries. “We’ve all had bad press. They know better than to believe anything they don’t know first hand.”

After another moment to calm your nerves, you were ready to step out. Head held high, you made your way up the building, ignoring the hushed whispers and rude questions flung at you. Inside, you made your way to the elevator and up the proper floor.

You couldn’t tell if it was just your imagination, or if the people around you really did stop to stare. Clint comfortingly pat your hand when your grip on his arm tightened. If he was hoping you’d relax when you got to the restricted, upper level, he was mistaken.

He cleared his throat, getting Tony’s attention, and made the introduction.

Though Tony tried to hide the surprise on his face, as well as the quick once-over he gave you, but you noticed.

“Pleasure,” he shook your hand. “We’ve been wanting to meet you for a while. Drink?” he offered, suddenly looking a little embarrassed. “Uh, are you… old enough?” he whispered.

You grabbed a champagne flute from the server. “Yes, Mr. Stark.”

“Tony, please, and my apologies. Come! The others want to know who keeps stealing our favorite archer.”

You met the others, and every single one failed to hide their shock. They were polite about it, though, unlike the people in the lower level. Whenever you scanned the room, you found several set of judgemental eyes on you. With Clint’s team, however, you were met with warm smiles.

As you were playing pool with Clint, you realized you hadn’t met one member of his team; the one that really mattered and were most anxious about.

“Hey, is Natasha coming?” you asked nervously. “I thought I was meeting the whole team.”

Clint snickered and waved you over. He looked deeply into your eyes and ran a finger through your colorful tresses, making you smile serenely. “She’s been watching us since we left the car.”

You froze, hardly daring to breathe. “What?”

“It’s ok,” he soothed. “Let’s just keep playing.”

Another hour passed, and you and Clint were messing around in the lower level. Whenever someone tried to speak to him, he’d cup his ear and yell ‘ _WHAT?_ ’ It was followed by your explaining the batteries in his hearing aids were dead, making the person uncomfortable and amusing you to no end.

There was a tap on your shoulder, and when you turned, you felt your blood run cold.

“Hey, Tash!” Clint greeted cheerfully. “This is-”

“Y/N,” she interrupted. “I know. I was wondering if I could borrow her for a dance.”

As it wasn’t really a request, she took your hand and led you to the dance floor, holding you close and beginning to sway.

You swallowed thickly. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Natasha.”

“Likewise,” she replied, her husky tone steady. “The papers tomorrow won’t say flattering things about you.”

“I’m aware,” you shuddered, avoiding her gaze.

“Ignore them. They don’t see what you have with Clint is real, but they will,” she smiled warmly. She led you back toward Clint, but didn’t release you right away. “Next Saturday is girls night. We’ll be expecting you.” Handing you off to Clint, she gave you a final smile before taking her leave.

You sighed, throwing your arms around him in relief. “That was terrifying.”

“I told you it’d be ok.” He kissed your cheek before pulling back. “How about a dance?”

You grinned and cupped your ear, shouting, “What?!”

* * *

 


End file.
